A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream War
by Ammicus Prague
Summary: ON HIATUS AS OF 6/20 A fanfic sequel to Freddy's Dead and prequel to FvsJ. Freddy gains a more powerful set of dream demons that grant him all-new powers. Springwood has repopulated since 1999 and a plethora of teenagers are itching to be destroyed in their dreams. But when they discover that Freddy isn't the only thing that can be brought out of dreams, it's an all-new ballgame.
1. Prologue

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four, better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab your crucifix_

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late_

_Nine, ten, never sleep again_

**Ah...such beautiful voices. These are my children...my first victims...forever doomed by me to sing my song.**

**It's been too long.**

**I've drifted through hell for years. The dream demons that brought me back are gone. I can't return to the dream world again. I'm stuck down here, for who knows how long.**

**My tenure as a dream demon was incredible. About 30 kids perished by my hands. It was gratifying…until those witches got involved…I call 'em the Big Four. My greatest foes. Nancy…Kristen…Alice…and even my own daughter killed me…she won't be in the will, that's for sure! Ha ha ha!**

**But I've been lookin' around…searching for my ticket back to the dream world. Long time I been down here. Using every minute. I've found a new set of dream demons…a more powerful set…they'll give me new powers to use against the Elm Street piggies. And you can bet your soul I'll come back swinging!**

_A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream War_


	2. Dream Demon

**Here is the first chapter, everyone! Lyrics do not belong to me. **

"Hello America, my name is Ryan Seacrest and this…is American Idol!" the ecstatic show host said. "We're very honored to have Michael Jackson in the flesh as our guest singer, he will be singing a famous hit of his with each contestant! Let's welcome Kinsey Gold to the stage!"

A pretty girl in leather stepped onto the stage. She clutched a mic in her hand and her jaw was set. This was her moment…nothing would ruin it.

"Get out here, Michael!"

Michael Jackson stepped out in the same garb as Kinsey. He also clutched a mic. Doing a quick spin for the audience, he held his mic to his lips and said, "Hello, America! I think we have a little…speed demon on our hands!"

The sound of motorcycles blared from the speakers. Michael and Kinsey started dancing, acting as if they were revving engines. The audience was going crazy; Kinsey's mother was already giving them a standing ovation.

The duo began to sing.

_I'm headed for the border  
It's on my mind  
And nothing really matters  
I've got to be on time_

The judges watched carefully. Simon Cowell, in particular, was brooding on her singing ability. She began to get nervous.

_Look in the view mirror  
Is he hot on my tracks  
Is he getting nearer  
I feel some heat is on my back_

She was beginning to mess up. Kinsey repeatedly stumbled on lines and began sweating. Michael didn't seem to notice.

_Speed demon  
Speedin' on the freeway  
Gotta get a leadway  
Speed demon  
Doin' it on the highway  
Gotta have it my way_

Kinsey threw up.

Security immediately rushed to her aid. She dropped the microphone. As they cleaned her up, she picked it up again and stood up.

The judges weren't pleased.

Randy began. "Kinsey, that was a good performance. But you seemed to have difficulty remembering the lyrics and keeping the rhythm, dog."

"This is your fourth performance so far. If you're throwing up now, what would stop you later on? Sorry, honey," Paula added.

Kinsey looked over at Simon, who was grinning.

But it was weird. He seemed to be grimacing instead of grinning. His eyebrows slanted, and his eyes were red…

"I'm afraid you've hit rock bottom, Kinsey!" he said, in a most un-British accent. His voice was gravelly and malicious.

Blinking, she looked at him again.

It was normal Simon. "I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think you can hold up under that much pressure."

She sighed, and looked over at Michael.

Suddenly, everything blared to life.

_Dream demon  
Freddy's gonna get ya  
No one can protect ya_

Michael glared at her, laughing evilly. She screamed and started to run away, but something caught her. Turning her around, she saw that it was a burned man in a fedora not unlike Michael's, doing the motions of the dance. He raised his right hand, which wore a glove with knives for fingers. He still had the mike.

Still singing in a gravelly voice, he finished the chorus.

_Dream demon  
Pull Over Bitch And  
Get your ticket right!_

Screaming, she woke up in her own bed. Her parents burst through the door.

"Kinsey, are you all right?" her mother asked.

"Y-yes, mom. J-just a nightmare," she said, stuttering.

"Apparently you were dream-singing," her father joked.

"What?"

He gestured to her hand.

She still held the microphone.


End file.
